


为你奔走

by Snowmanwithpebbles



Category: Wolverine (Movies)
Genre: M/M, yeah - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 17:14:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16937406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snowmanwithpebbles/pseuds/Snowmanwithpebbles
Summary: 公路三十题：为你奔走





	为你奔走

我还是不明白你为什么要这么干。  
他累得眼睛都懒得抬，只是疲惫地歪了歪下巴，示意自己的报酬该到手了。天还没来得及亮起，白蒙蒙的，如同谁家泼洒在围栏上的陈年白漆。风吹散了加油站里缓慢聚集起来的暑气，七月份的热度仿佛地底的火怪，夜晚蛰伏在地壳深处，一闻到白天的气味就迫不及待地爬出来。他的肩膀酸疼，那处的肌肉和脖子连成一片掰弯的铁板，尾椎骨也疼得像是被生生拽断了一条尾巴。一个空的锡罐孤零零地倒在希尔的脚边，想踩扁它的人下脚时出错了，上面的蓝白广告没有被挤成听话的几层，而是扭曲成断裂的霓虹灯。他觉得自己的呼吸里停留着浑浊的夜间山路气味，树林集体喷出的二氧化碳发酵成湿漉漉的泥土腥气，还有时不时吹进嘴里的飞虫。他该庆幸自己跑的这条道上没有兔子的窝点，跟他打过一两次照面的哈利运气就差多了，前天凌晨回来的时候车的保险杠上有一只兔头和两条腿，爪子的大小还对不上。血就跟蹩脚的油漆工喷上去的那样层层叠叠，毫无章法。车灯那里猩红一片，轮胎上的则像过期山莓酱。  
你为了什么事儿攒钱呢吧。希尔继续说，她眯缝着眼睛，努力在被蚊虫连番骚扰的灯泡光线下核对货单。他挪了挪双脚，觉得脚趾像是摆错了地方的装饰品。刹车片，他终于说，声带不情愿地活动起来，发出的声音嘶哑得跟被围追堵截的野狗没什么差别。他嘴里的味道就像是一个疲倦的夜车司机：牙缝里沾着热狗中总是太酸的蛋黄酱，舌根下堆着量产的咖啡渣。但是为了省那么一点钱，他不抽烟。  
你不抽烟，身上怎么还带着打火机？哈利之前问。他们躲在厂房的一角歇脚，跟往常一样，送货的某个环节松脱了，上工的时间准时延后，司机们开始百无聊赖地等待。司机的时间当然不值钱，他们昏昏沉沉的时刻就像汽车尾气一样二十四小时弥散。相对的清醒和标准的身体反应是留给永远低迷的夜路的，而且只要驾驶的时候不出岔子，没人会关心你到底怎么在几十公里的长途山路上保持清醒。  
别嗑药，他叔叔嘱咐他的时候正低着头打火，他盯着那燃起来的火星。一口烟吐到他的颈窝，他肯定是皱了眉，或是做了点其他什么避开的小动作，因为他叔叔的左边眉毛里挑起一丝恶意，像那刚燃起的火星一样迅速消失在烟草里一样藏匿进棕色的晒斑中，但确确实实出现过，不起眼却能擦伤食指。随后的沉默如同一个装满碎石子的口袋，随时要不堪重负地在底部裂开。你还得起个像样的名字，他叔叔说，长长的烟灰抖了抖，没有掉下去。他没吭气，在心里漫无目的地划着字母表，从A一路溜到Z，在D和X那里停了停，下意识地动了动揣进兜里的手指头。  
总之，你别惹事就行。他叔叔狠狠地抽完最后一口，失去价值的烟头连着烟灰一起被他碾碎在皮鞋底，力度大得像在摆脱一个毛躁的麻烦。他点了下头，后颈处的咬痕又开始隐隐作痛。他叔叔拍拍他的上臂，以此勉强糊弄出一些远房亲戚的体面，然后又重重地补充了一句：别乱说话，有人多嘴就告诉他们你成年了。没有什么是不合法的。  
没有什么是不合法的。他在心里重复。希尔撅了撅嘴，我会和吉米说一声，你欠我个人情。她说这话的时候带点无所谓的笑意，渐渐亮起来的天色照在她深红的指甲油上，看着几乎是深黑色的。她把咬得凹下去一块儿的笔套盖上，他随之挺了挺僵硬的肩膀——那说明该打的勾都打完了，接下来就该——接过另外一支黑色的油笔。希尔掉了色的靴子在地上不耐烦地拖蹭着，和远处渐渐响起的人声车声一起连成一片清晨的早班热气。他的手有点发抖，指甲盖边上都是深色的油渍，回家前要尽量洗干净，他想。棕皮的记账本又回到了希尔手里，她看了看，撕下一张薄薄的影印纸，顺手压在已经摁灭的台灯下。抽屉上的锁只有希尔和他叔叔能打开，那里头常年放着五百美金，还有一把上了膛的.24。她数出几张皱巴巴的钞票，跟粉红色的影印纸一块儿夹在食指和中指间，用一个孩子模仿开枪的手势递给他。  
所以，你到底为什么不抽烟？哈利继续问。他跟其他夜班卡车司机一样烟瘾大得厉害，凑在一起的时候就跟个放了三个烟雾弹似的。但是这回也许是图新鲜，也许是跟人打赌自己能不能撬开这个新人的嘴，挖出点什么逃家啊堕胎啊之类的饭后谈资。这回哈利偏偏就找上了他。  
他只是耸了耸肩。你话真少，哈利说，他还没泄气。好吧好吧，乖宝宝不抽烟，但你怎么带着打火机？哈利和修车部的吉米经常搭伙去喝酒，借着酒意摸一把女招待的小腿，经常忘记给体面的小费。就是吉米检查他的车的时候发现了他落在储物箱里的打火机。不是什么大事儿，但他是新人，一个强壮的、英俊的、年轻得可疑的新人，他的车子当然是重点检查对象。  
这家伙到底为什么干这个，大家嘴上不说，心头却总有若隐若现的疑虑。当夜车司机确实来钱快，但如果不小心，死得也快，更别提那些撞到半夜不睡觉四处乱晃的叛逆期少男少女或者碾过一头受保护的鹿时必须吃的牢饭和所需要缴纳的高额罚金。不是个轻松的活儿，来钱快倒是没错，可是。  
根据希尔锲而不舍又伪装得漫不经心的打探所来的消息，他既没有一个嗷嗷待哺的婴儿，也没有瘫痪在床的老父。一身轻，希尔说，所以我才搞不明白。你们都看出他没成年吧？  
打火机是买东西送的。他说，眼睛盯着升起的起重架。他撒谎的时候和平时一样不喜欢与人对视。长长的车身抖了抖，引擎发出震颤落叶的轰鸣，尾气跨过拥挤的厂区，吹动哈利不怎么合身的制服。他离了婚，每个月要付高额的赡养费，没心思关注袖子的长度是情理之中。哈利炫耀般得吐了几个烟圈，灰白色的烟雾像第三个人矗立在他们中间。那是他第三次出车，后面的事情就如终将被吹散的烟雾一样顺理成章。  
他把那几张钞票重重塞进口袋深处，和那本“没有什么是不合法”的驾照一起，上面写着他叔叔随手起的假名，还有一张神情僵硬而阴沉的照片。暑气蒸腾起来，和明亮的光线一起折磨着他疲倦双眼里的血丝。D！他楞了一下，耳朵如同警惕的犬类一般向声源转动。希尔的翠绿色上衣迎着晨光，闪烁出一片短暂的森林光影。D！她喊道。如果你有空，可以去南边的教堂看看。他迟疑地点了头。希尔笑了笑，她的眼神像是投向某个臆想中的悲情人物，又像是提醒他欠她人情时那样漫不经心。许个愿吧，D！她说。烟尘卷起她话尾的声调，那个“D”如海豚跃出水面，在他心里翻腾其不计其数的微小泡沫。  
吉米没有动他忘在储物箱里的打火机，它的边角磕破掉漆了，如果仔细摩挲，能在底部发现一个激光雕刻出的、嚣张的“D.P.”。他们都知道没有商店会随便送出这样的东西，但是谎言留出的编造空间，比顽固的事实更受无聊的司机们的欢迎。他迈上杂货店台阶的时候，这个变换在流言的打火机坚硬的外壳便隔着工装裤顶住他的大腿。要买的东西很多，被潦草的记号笔涂在打折传单上，芝士条那一栏还有一个大大的圆圈。他总觉得圆圈旁边的感叹号里暗含恶意，至于恶意的性质，大概和他后颈上淡去的咬痕伤口有亲缘关系。  
热度灼烤他的头皮，那短贴头皮的短发被反复蒸发又冒出的汗水弄得黏糊糊。他抱着杂货店的纸袋，汗水顺着小臂肌肉的弯折沾湿了袋子的一角。这次他搭上了哈利的顺风车回城，时间比步行穿越荒废的地下铁道要短一些，他抱着东西穿过南区那根被撞歪了几十度的路灯时，时间才堪堪接近正午。  
路上哈利没怎么说话，他们都结束了一次班，疲倦如同传染病一样稳坐在堆满杂物的车后座。等待穿过铁路的时候，哈利望见了出来散步的一家三口：婴儿被塞进胸前的背带里，那女人裹得像个强壮的袋鼠，男人使劲拉着条凶猛的小型犬。也许这和紧咬着他的钱包口的赡养费一起触动了他脑子里仅有的几根敏感神经，哈利开口问起他的家庭。他盯着铁轨旁一束过高的杂草，视线像是被烤热的沥青牢牢黏在了那黄绿色的茎秆上。热风席卷起狗的吠叫。他感受到远处传来的大地震颤，哈利这辆二手车的皮革座椅如幼崽一般瑟瑟发抖。  
哎，兄弟。哈利说，接下来的话被淹没在铁轨发出的哐当碰撞声中，但仍有那么一句侥幸逃脱了刺耳的汽笛呜咽，钻进他的耳朵里——你身边有人没有？  
南区的教堂是红砖砌成的，尖顶钟楼突兀地立在斜右侧，仿佛糟糕修剪工在庭院里留下的灾难。教堂主体的顶端竖着惨白的十字架，在正午的日头下闪着刺目的光，几乎消失在淡蓝色的天空背景之中，徒留模糊的交叉轮廓。他不知道这是什么风格，也不知道这儿唱诗班和管风琴所奏响的福音是献给哪一位圣人。宗教与他来讲与街头篮球相似，都热闹拥挤，却都总能与他的生活擦肩而过。几只鸽子咕咕叫了一阵，扑棱起翅膀。它们滑翔的轨迹冲淡了盘旋于此的肃穆和不近人情。  
走廊打扫得很干净，没有烟灰或者啤酒罐，也没有垃圾食品的包装袋。这儿和家里当然不同，他提醒自己，试图向过载的意识里灌进一些理智。他想自己看起来一定古怪且格格不入，一身散发汗味和机油味的深灰色工作服，腋下和肩胛处都有欲盖弥彰的深色水迹。胡茬已经冒了出来，零乱地散布在他线条坚硬的下颌。他怀里的杂货店纸袋的形状也不太体面，牛奶瓶底沉甸甸地在他的胳膊上压出粗鲁的湿痕。一个沙哑的声音在他耳边清晰响起——“你是史前人吗？”，还有“你是哑巴吗”，“你是傻子吧”，“你是基佬，对不对？”，还有，还有。那声音清晰地回荡于教堂树皮一般粗糙的内壁里，总是打个他措手不及，如防空警报一般让他的耳朵嗡嗡作响。  
今天不是礼拜日，现在也不是某位神父的布道时段，告解室里头则更加走运地空无一人。他把杂货放在离布道讲台前最近的一把椅子上，自己则走向圣像、彩色玻璃窗和三排燃烧的红烛。  
外头升腾的热度和管风琴踏板一起被不知名的咒语定住了，他也一动不动，让人想起被困在松脂里的无辜昆虫。他不懂如何向栖息于此的神明要求什么，没有人教过他怎么祈求——像希尔冲他喊的:“许个愿吧！”——在这方面，说他是个脆弱的新生儿也不为过。希尔的声音已然模糊，而她接下来所吐出的“D”却像燃着的烟头一样按进他的脑神经里，烧出一个鲜明的红点。家中粗制滥造的沙发上，不断被吐出的烟雾重又在他的眼前漂浮起来。  
他望着那微微跳跃的烛火，它们透过小巧的玻璃杯折射出乖巧可爱的红光，可他的脑海里却浮现了另外一幅完全不同的景象：一双被酒精和疲倦熏红的眼睛，那里头蓝灰色就像被困住的，慢慢凝滞死掉的海。  
药房就在教堂后门出来后的第二个拐角处，他想着为什么自己之前都没看着那醒目的十字架和杂毛鸽子。推开药房门时，小臂弯折的角度让汗水顺着鼓起的肌肉流下，沾湿了杂货袋的一角。抗生素和止疼药占他们月支出的大头，纱布和消毒水也需要补充，胃药和眼药水更不能忘。拎着的小购物框很快就被丢进各式必需品，他艰难地核对混沌意识里的清单，查看有无粗心的疏漏。啊，还有。他站在货架前犹豫了一会儿，觉得药房里面的温度高得叫人受不了，热得他脖子滚烫；再停顿了半分钟，他终于拿起一盒安全套。上面用一行不大不小的字印着“自带润滑功能”，但他唯独不愿意在这方面省钱。他挑了没有包装上没有宣传催情气味的一款。  
指针偏移到午后三点，他又累又渴，嗓子里仿佛给人用硬沙子堵住了。他在下城区的走动路线可以画出一幅抽象派佳作，身上背负的“战利品”也跟货车里程表似的慢慢增加。他累了，疲倦讯号锲而不舍地从身体各个角落里冲他尖叫。倦鸟需要归巢，为生存撕咬狂吠了一天的野狗也需要找块平坦干燥的地方躺下来；在这方面，他和它们没什么不同，他和这座城市里喘息的每一根疲倦神经都毫无区别——就算他是游离于社会之外的边缘者。他需要回家。  
这场持续了接近一天一夜的奔波终于在他踏上熟悉的小路入口那一刻滑进终场。踩出的小路隐匿在城市边缘的一片茂盛树林当中，三个月前搬进来时，他在一旁的树干上钉了个“内有恶犬”的警示牌。他们当然没有多余的精力和资金去养一条“恶犬”，可这儿同样不是他们的私人领地，所以只好撒个无伤大雅的小谎。而且，这附近总有些饥肠辘辘的野狗出没，对于不请自来的客人，这个虚假的警示牌是真心实意地为对方的人身安全着想。  
他的工装靴在踩扁的野草上溅起一点汁液，弄脏了裤脚。头顶的树枝铺开一片温柔的、绿色的网，为他挡住外面依旧气势汹汹的热潮，那些张开的树叶像是一只只热心的手掌。他踢开一块被林中野兽推进小路中的石头，几只被陡然暴露出的蚯蚓惊诧地扭动起来，他身后随即传来鸟儿俯冲的声音。林子里自有自己一套声音系统：树冠间传递的鸟鸣，从无数角落里传来的沙沙移动声，风吹进张开的枝干时扬起的低吟。而真正迎接他回家的却是经过了三个月艰难的磨合期，音量终于能和树林和平共处的摇滚乐。  
他们的房车门上装了层纱网抵挡夏日蚊虫，他推开两层门，怀里的东西摇摇欲坠。车里的窗户掀开了，但他出发前新糊上的防虫网还留在原处。烟味和酒味还有消毒水的刺鼻气味被涌进来的林子气息冲淡了些许，不再是几周之前那种一回来就能被熏个跟头的势头。他在门前的垫子上蹭了蹭鞋底，接着小心地将怀里抱的、手里提着的东西分别放好，最后才是走进那间堡垒一般的小卧室区，去找那个廉价的、粗制滥造的沙发床，还有那个整天在上面吞云吐雾，嘴边总有擦不干净的芝士碎末，眼睛直盯着电视机的家伙。  
曾经的校园风云人物冲他眨了眨眼睛，大发慈悲地关掉了音箱和小电视里放的不知道什么节目。唐纳德•皮尔斯。“掠夺者”乐队的主唱和吉他手，虽然他长期缺课，但阿卡莱高中里没有人会忘记他那招摇的茶色墨镜和笑容，还有咽喉处戴着贝雷帽的骷髅头纹身。  
也没有人会忘记三个月前那场车祸。  
乐队的鼓手嗑了药，他们刚结束一场演出，唐纳德扯着嗓子在后座唱跑调的“London Calling”，然后事情就发生了——至少在高中同学的交头接耳里，这就是事故的原本经过。但结果是冷冰冰的，缺少流言的可塑性：两座墓碑，一场截肢手术，还有因为打烂了几个瓷瓶被亲戚趁机丢出家门的唐纳德。他倒是乐意被赶出门，人们低声说，他现在什么都不在乎了。你们记得他是右撇子吧？“掠夺者”乐队才刚刚起步呢。  
流言里“什么都不在乎”的主角朝他咧了咧嘴，一个和平的示好，他接受了，在沙发的另一头坐下。他一坐下来，就觉得疲倦像一场瓢泼大雨把他从里到外都浇透了。今天还不错，事情在平稳地发展，唐纳德发脾气砸东西或者和他打架的次数越来越少了。他发起疯来真有点人们口中“什么都不在乎”的样子，像个输光了、孤注一掷的赌徒，又像只被逼到角落的小型犬，慌不择路地露出未长全的犬齿。  
我还是不明白你为什么这么干，他突然想起希尔的话。也许是因为唐纳德用各种方式冲他表达了同样的意思：尖叫、厮打、摇摇晃晃地拿起切肉刀砍车门。在那之前你根本就没和我说过话，唐纳德平静下来之后说，他扯起嘴角，恶意和恐慌就像他缺失的前牙一样明显，接着以一种明显是做作的姿态舔自己的上唇，眼睛却警惕地观察他的表情。这样的冲突发生在房车的卧室、厨房、狭窄的浴室里，还有一次是在房车自带的遮阳蓬下头。不过这些特意摆出的姿态总会因为他的沉默和奔波变得——至少对曾经性格张扬的唐纳德来说——无聊。  
年级里最傻的大块头。有一次他听见唐纳德对着沙发上的靠垫说，声调里没什么特别的感情色彩，单调的像他们的早餐麦片。从那之后，唐纳德就像是身上有个开关关上了，他变得……没那么自暴自弃；对于他的照顾和各种安排，也采取了大家口中“什么都不在乎”的默许态度。  
他知道唐纳德不是什么都不在乎。至少在昨天他出门上班之前，唐纳德昏昏欲睡地走过来，扯歪了他的工装服领子，给了他一个算不上粗暴的吻，然后舔着自己嘴里那块突兀的软肉说：“我要弄个金牙”的时候，他知道他并不是“什么都不在乎”。  
唐纳德穿着件灰色的短背心，因为缺乏锻炼，他曾经平坦的小腹突出了一块儿，胳膊上的肌肉也没那么明显了。他顺从地敞开怀抱，让唐纳德的金毛脑袋沉甸甸地压在他的胸口。  
“我要弄个机械手臂，”唐纳德说，脸埋在他的脖颈，声音因此闷闷的，“不要那种僵硬的狗屎假肢。”唐纳德幸存下来的，那把多灾多难的吉他被他藏到了沙发底下，也许再过一段日子就能拿出来而不用担心修理费了。  
“唐。”他说。他感觉到唐纳德的嘴唇贴着他的动脉，靠近愈合了的咬痕。唐纳德的左手在他的大腿处摸索，热度迅速窜上他的后背。唐纳德发出被闷住的笑声，咬了一口他的脖子：“我之前丢掉的打火机果然在你这儿。”  
“唐。”他说，声音嘶哑。他能看见唐露在外头，仍旧包着纱布的断肢，烧伤一般的疤痕一路爬上他残存的上臂。他想起在南区闷热的教堂里他用手指捏灭的烛火。他没有提起，而是慢慢抚着唐的后背，沿着险些受伤的脊椎骨，从上到下，再重复。七月的热度随着暮色爬进天空而慢慢收拢进深深的地底，房车里渐渐暗下来。他们重叠的呼吸声像不断涌上海岸的潮水。  
“24。”唐纳德说，他的声音里蜷缩带着病人特有的倦意。他的左手离开了24的大腿，和他十指交缠，他迟钝地想起忘记洗掉上面的油渍，但他们还没开灯，唐不会发现的。  
他们交换了一个疲倦的、温和的吻，到此，他的奔波才正式宣告结束。他回家了。

END


End file.
